Happy Late Birthday Zoe! :
by Winged and Dangerous
Summary: I like to think the title says it all. This is a story for one of my bestest friends and internet sister, the one and only Zoe! I hope you like it sis! :


_**A/N: **Hey all! This story is my birthday present to the one and only zzzooe! It's about her family "forgeting" Zoe's birthday, then her awesome birthday presents when she finds out that they actually _didn't _forget! Sorry I didn't post this story in time Zoe! And sorry I forgot your birthday. I hope this makes up for it! HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY SIS! Don't go traumatizing other people on the road when you get your learner's permit. : )  
_

* * *

*Sigh* I can't believe they forgot. How could they forget? My own family. Is it that hard to remember that fifteen years ago today I was born? Is it that hard to turn your attention away from what you're doing for one second to tell me "happy birthday"? I don't even care anymore that I didn't get a party. I've accepted that I'm not getting any gifts this year. But I still can't believe I didn't hear one-

"Happy Birthday Zoe!" Balloons fell from the ceiling as I walked through my front door. I gasped in surprise, then smiled. They _did _remember. "Oh, I thought you guys forgot!" "How could we forget Zoe, you've been talking about this day for weeks! We couldn't forget even if we wanted to!" I lightly punched my brother, Sam, in the arm. He's a little brat sometimes, but I love him.

My mom walked up to me and smiled. "You're dad and I have two gifts for you." She handed me a small box and I shook it. It jingled, which made me insanly curious. I finally opened it and found a key inside. A key? Why would they give me a...Wait. Is this for? It can't be. I mean. "Mom?" "Look outside honey." I practicly ran outside and screamed my head off. I swear I popped someone's eardrums. Sitting in my drive way was my dream car. A BMW M3 convertible in red!

I almost didn't notice that someone was sitting in my car, until she got out and walked over to me. "Who are you?" She put her hand over her heart and feigned hurt. "Zoe. I'm hurt that you don't recognize me." Ummm...Okay, I seriously don't know this person. Brown hair (straight) fell to her very tan shoulders. Brown eyes looked at me behind dark brown glasses and long eyelashes. She looked to be around fifteen (maybe fourteen), but I had a feeling that wasn't her age. Her legs were long and her body was in shape. She wasn't like _really _toned, but she looked pretty good. And she had an American accent.

Wait. Long legs? Around fourteen or fifteen? American accent? Kaylee? "I'll give you a hint as to who I am. Fanfiction." Okay, this was definatly Kaylee. "Kaylee?" She sqealed and hugged me. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I knew you'd recognize me!" After my initial surpirse of being hugged by _Kaylee, _I quickly hugged her back. "Oh my gosh! This is so cool! I can't believe you're here!" "I know right! It was expensive as heck, but I wanted to see you so bad for your birthday!" We let go of each other after another minute or two, then she smiled so big it should have split her face in half. "And that's not even the best part of you're present! There are two other parts besides me coming to visit you! By the way, I'm staying with you for the next week or two 'cause I'm not going to stay in a hotel." I laughed and nodded.

"What's the other two parts?" Her smile widened even more, if that were possible, and she motioned for someone to come out of the bushes. Oh. My. God. Is that? "Zoe, I'd like you to meet Taylor Lautner. He'll be hanging out with us today." Swoon. I swear my jaw was on the floor. I looked back at Kaylee. "You. Got me. Taylor Lautner?" "Yep! But it's only for the day, so stop staring and start talking!" Did she ever stop smiling? Okay, not the time Zoe, not the time. I turned back to Taylor Lautner (!) and he smiled at me. Faint. Wait, no. Can't faint. Can't faint. Even if those brown eyes are melting me. Even if those chiseled abs are totally seeable through that white wife beater he's wearing. Can't faint.

"Hi Zoe. I'm Taylor." Swoon. Again. Wait, what's the third part of my gift? If it involves me, Taylor and a bed I will die happy no matter what happens after that. I turned back to Kaylee. "What's the third part of my gift?" "Oh! I almost forgot about that! Thanks! The third part of your gift is that this is all gonna be a fanfiction story, posted on the site, by the end of the week." She smiled innocently and I could only guess what was gonna be in that story. Shudder. I don't wanna think about it. Oh, Taylor! Yoo-hoo! Wanna make one of my biggest dreams come true? Cue innocent puppy dog eyes.

* * *

_**HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY SIS! : )**_


End file.
